With him
by AzureLokio
Summary: New story for those that are annoyed with my slow updating!


Kiska closed her notebook as she heard the apartment door close, walked along the hall to the kitchen /dining room, and leaned against the doorframe, staring at him. He hadn't visited her in a few weeks and now he was unloading several bags of food and other items onto the counters. Which was a good thing since she had run out of the money he had given her the last time she'd seen him, but…?

"What makes you think that the cupboards aren't full?"

He doesn't look up and takes out the last items from the bags. Then walks right past her muttering, "Put it away." Kiska turned to him in disbelief and watched him disappear into her room. After putting away and admiring his choices of food, she went back to her room and gently pushed the door open, to see him sprawled across her King size bed.She wasn't sure whether he was asleep, so she walked round to look at his face. He was definitely asleep and she'd been waiting to do something.

Kiska leaned over him and pulled on his top, dragging it off his arms and over his head. Dropping it to the floor, she crawled alongside him and over him, settling herself on top of him, hugging herself to him. Kiska curled her body on top of his and delicately trailed her fingers over his arm and chest, listening to the leisurely thud of his heart that was twice as slow as her own.

He didn't visit often, maybe once and if she was lucky twice a month, but he paid the bills for the apartment, and she was completely dependent on him. She wasn't able to work yet and she missed him when he wasn't around, but he kept so much from her. He'd been uncomfortable with her asking questions and he'd definitely made that clear to her. Kiska didn't ask him any questions about his actions outside their relationship anymore. She was just finishing the thought when she felt him shift beneath her and she rose up on her arms, placing her hands on chest.

Malic opened his eyes and met pure obsidian pools, which throw his own reflection back at him. Her soft, butter blonde hair fell around him brushing against his now, bare chest. He traced the waves in her hair, pushing it over to one side. She leaned towards him, his hand slipping to rest at the back of her neck. He wrapped his other arm around her and her hands moved up his chest, over his shoulders and wrapped themselves in his hair. Malic licked her lips and Kiska pressed her lips against his in response.

Still kissing her, he reached alongside the bed and pulled open a drawer . He took out a pair of cuffs, two long strands of ribbon and a small 2-inch sliver blade. He glanced up at the ceiling.

Above the bed there was ironwork attached to the ceiling; there were hoops hanging from it and a folded mat with attached restraints. He lifted her, placing one arm beneath her bottom and attached the cuffs to a pair hoops. He let her go and she swung at lest a foot above the bed. She was only 5'3 in height. He knelt in front of her and cut the dress from her. She only wore a strapless bra.

Laying his cheek against her warm abdomen, he traced the edge of the knife along the side of her stomach and her body pressed against his as she twisted away at the cold touch of the blade. He put pressure on the tip; and he watched as she squirmed, feeling the tip of the knife slice her skin and he felt a fervent rush of approval as he felt her body flex in his arms heard her gasp.

He watched the blood swell at the wound and trail down to her hip, and as licked back up to the cut, he stared up into her eyes. He tongued the wound, dipping his tongue into the gap, sliding it along and opening it up with the tip of the knife. He set his mouth on it and sucked at it.

He held her tighter as she started to shake. He felt her increased pulse, as he pulled harder on the wound, the tremors radiating along her body from the power he was infusing into her, causing her breath to hitch and quicken. As he stopped sucking at the vulnerable tissue, he heard the soft cries she was making and set to trying to soothe her.

Kiska felt him trailing his fingers around her tender skin. He did this for a while, caressing and cooling the sting of the raw skin with long, soft strokes of his tongue, with his fangs occasionally grazing the side of her body making her shiver.


End file.
